


What's in a name?

by Kikithehousemoose



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bad Poetry, I dont actually know what this is I just write shit and post it here, M/M, Poetry, Post-Episode: e018 Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikithehousemoose/pseuds/Kikithehousemoose
Summary: What’s in a name?That which we call a RoseBy any other name would smell as sweet





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> get it c. get it cause Rose was like. their surname that one time. do you get it. do you g--
> 
> I really don't know what the fuck is going on with this. It's the only thing I've written in weeks. It's not even good poetry. I don't know what good poetry is and I don't care to. Here's some feelings probably?

_What’s in a name?_  
 _That which we call a Rose_  
 _By any other name would smell as sweet_  
That which we call a spouse  
In any other light would be as beautiful

  
What’s in a name?  
That which I would call a name  
As any clothing wears just as well  
Moulding to the fashion  
Hook, seam, shine  
A room of eyes feasts a glance  
They eat right out of my hand

What’s in a name?  
That which I would call a goddess  
By any other fault reigns just as strong  
In what other sense does majesty bring itself  
But by soot, by grime, by loathing  
A mess of buried treasure and barbed wire  
An intentional trap

What’s in a name?  
That which you would call a game  
By any other bets proves just as risky  
Dealings of identity  
Where credits fail to quell the hunger  
And you, with one,  
Lock in determined poverty

What’s in a name?  
That which you would call a love  
By any other name hurts just as badly  
Everything I have ever had  
Of what was stolen,  
Of what was lied,  
Of what was left behind  
In five syllables, a gift  
My entire life  
All you can know  
All that I know  
What’s in a name?  
That is myself I have given you  
By no other name will I be sweeter  
Than exposed to you  
By no other name will be more painful  
To haunt us back to our tombs


End file.
